Falcom's returns: Whispers in the dark
by masterfanfic
Summary: Otra historia para los románticos que les guste el SasuSaku. Sakura está en un bosque donde ocurre algo bastante inquitante, casi muere pero...
1. Chapter 1

**Argumento:** Una historia para todos los románticos a los que les guste el SasuSaku.

Declaimer: Los personages de Naruto, no me perteneces, si no al Masashi Kishimoto-sama, al cual agradecemos su gran aporte.

_Atención:_ Puede contener escenas de carácter sexual tanto explicito como implícito, así como de carácter violento y expresiones malsonantes. Con esta afirmación, no me hago responsable de daños psicológicos que puedan ser producidos por la lectura de esta historia.

Sin mas preámbulos os dejo mi historia, gracias por leer.

Atentamente Erza232.

* * *

En un remoto lugar, solo breves sonidos perturbaban la calma. Un destello claro apareció, en medio de ese lúgubre y sombrío bosque, habitado por mil y una criaturas y árboles centenarios, ya olvidados.

Corría una suave pero gélida brisa, que reconfortaba a los pocos allí presentes. Solo alguien se deleitaba con ella. Solamente se distinguía una silueta jadeante en el claro. Este a primera vista, pareciera que hubiere sido azotado por un gran desastre, puesto que su tierra estaba totalmente resquebrajada y removida.

Aquella figura, permanecía allí, inmóvil, dejando que el joven viento azotase sus sedosos y rosáceos cabellos, enmarañándolos con la noche. La respiración de aquella hermosa figura, comenzaba a relajarse lentamente. El porque de este echo, yace en las siguientes palabras, pues minutos antes, esta joven dama se enfrentó a un monstruoso ser.

Este, vestido de púrpura armadura, dura cual hierro forjado cosido a sí. La tez de aquella bestia, estaba gobernada por unos centelleantes y dorados ojos viperinos, los cuales estaban acompañados por unas provinentes fauces, adornadas por un par de afilados colmillos, que de seguro habían temido durante mucho tiempo, a juzgar por el tamaño del animal yaciente. La chica pensó, que la sustancia acida de la viperina podía ser servicial y decidió llevar consigo una pequeña muestra.

Después comenzó el viaje de vuelta a la villa, aunque al ver que la dama de plata, le guiñaba uno de sus perlados ojos, se puso a cubierto y dejo que Morfeo la recibiera.

Entre los altos y abundantes árboles que proliferaban en el lugar, un tímido rayo de luz, se deslizó hacia donde estaba la pelirosa, pero no fue este el causante de su desvelo, si no un ruido que había escuchado anteriormente. Sabía muy bien que estaba siendo observada, la pregunta era por que. La chica despegó su espalda del tronco donde estaba, deslizó su mano encima de su porta-kunais y sacó uno, para después ponerse en posición de defensa. Ahora, sintió un ruido familiar a sus espaldas y vio una figura reptiliana con sus correspondientes fauces de par en par. El animal le lanzó una pequeña muestra de su veneno, pero esta logró esquivarlo. Saltó rápidamente a otro árbol, pero para su sorpresa, la serpiente fue como un rayo, y casi la alcanza. Esto provocó que la joven tomara mal apoyo y cayera unos metros. Cuando retomó tierra, de golpe, notó como su hombro derecho no le respondía. Y, es que sin ella saberlo, un poco de veneno entro en su cuerpo, por una pequeña brecha que tenia a la altura del omóplato y comenzaba a paralizarla. Una gran sensación de angustia recorrió su cuerpo, sabía que si no lograba acabar con el reptil, este aprovechando los efectos de sus encimas no dudaría en devorarla. Todo lo que hacía parecía inútil y con el movimiento, el veneno se extendía cada vez más y más. Ya no se notaba el brazo derecho. La angustia aumentaba por momentos, y ahora para su pesar aquel mal bicho, se había escondido, aunque no parecía dispuesto a rendirse.

* * *

**Erza232:** bien hasta aquí llega el relato...

¿Que os parece?

P.D.: Toda 'review' de carácter positivo será bien recibida. Conductas desfavorables hacía mi persona u otra, por favor absténganse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Argumento:** Una historia para todos los románticos a los que les guste el SasuSaku.

Declaimer: Los personages de Naruto, no me perteneces, si no al Masashi Kishimoto-sama, al cual agradecemos su gran aporte.

_Atención:_ Puede contener escenas de carácter sexual tanto explicito como implícito, así como de carácter violento y expresiones malsonantes. Con esta afirmación, no me hago responsable de daños psicológicos que puedan ser producidos por la lectura de esta historia.

Sin mas preámbulos os dejo mi historia, gracias por leer.

Atentamente Erza232.

* * *

Otra sombra, habitante extraño de allí, también vagaba. Esta en cambio, no emanaba ningún sonido, parecía que su presencia no existiese. De repente, una brizna de luz impactó en sus pupilas, esto hizo que se le despertase la curiosidad y se dirigiese allí.

Lo que vio le sorprendió de sobremanera, quien fue el osado intrépido que (1) se había enfrentado a aquel gigante. Miró al derredor y observó que había un gran arsenal de kunais y shurikens estrellados en el suelo. Hasta sus oídos llegó un estruendo, lo que lo incitó a alcanzarlo, por eso al correr no dejaba que sus pies tocasen el suelo.

Aunque parezca irónico, llegó en el preciso momento en el que la viperina criatura, se disponía a acabar con la vida de aquella joven. Sin inmutarse, no al menos visiblemente, hizo que sus ojos se tornaran de un carmesí intenso, se posicionó delante de ella, alzó la mano e hizo que el reptil se retirase. Entonces giró sobre sí mismo y miró a la chica que a duras penas podía mover su brazo, que se retorcía del dolor. Se agachó a su altura e hizo que sus ojos se tornaran normales La chica, extrañada por no sentir como aquel monstruo la devoraba, abrió los ojos. La imagen que vio la asustó más que la serpiente, por ello, no pudo articular palabra:

- ¿ Te ha mordido?- preguntó con su habitual tono frío.

- ¿ y si fuese así qué?... a ti no te importa, puedo arreglármelas sola…- con tono arrogante mientras lo miraba indiferente

- No creo que estés en condiciones de exigir… he visto que tienes el brazo paralizado. ¿ Sabes que hay que extraer el veneno?.- explicando comprensivo- No es mortal, no al menos en una hora. Pero antes de treinta minutos, te paraliza por completo

La chica lo miró completamente patidifusa, por su reacción. ¿Porque después de todo ese tiempo reaccionaba así, a caso solo era una burda farsa para sacarle información.? Eso la tenía muy alterada. El joven acabó por arrodillarse y estiró su mano para posarla en el hombro de ella:

- ¿pero qué…?, ¿ que crees que estás haciendo?- sonrojada por la acción.

- No voy a forzarte, si es eso en lo que estabas pensando…- sonrojándose un poco, algo muy raro en él- solo quería ver la mordedura.

- No me ha mordido, solo me entró veneno por la herida del hombro, ahora si me disculpas, voy a extraérmelo

- ¿Cómo?.- en tono soberbio

- ¿Soy médico, sabes?... aunque está en una zona un tanto complicada- pensó.- ya me las apañaré

- Si, pero veo que de esto no entiendes mucho… o ¿ a caso sabías que este veneno hace que cicatrice la herida al poco tiempo?- señalando la herida que comenzaba a cerrarse

La chica puso su mano izquierda en la cremallera para abrir su blusa y comenzó a emanar energía verde que señalaba la cura.

Se estremecía, claro la herida ya se había suturado casi por completo y no lograba extraer el veneno. Su respiración era agitada. Comenzaba a sudar. De pronto, comenzó a dejar de lado la energía, todo era inútil. El joven seguía en la misma postura. No hablaba ni siquiera se movía:

- Ha- espetó sarcásticamente la pelirosa- menudo médico estoy hecha… ni siquiera puedo curarme.- dicho esto, el chico cogió algo que llevaba en la capa, una especie de venda.

- Sakura… voy a vendarte el brazo para que no se extienda más…- dijo con decisión y se le acercó más.

- Es que a caso, ¿ quieres ayudarme Uchiha?...- con tono frío, mientras enfatizaba el apellido- o, ¿ me vas a rematar?...

- Sería muy fácil… pero no hoy…- con tono soberbio- Ahora, déjame ayudarte.-dijo casi ordenándoselo- Hay más, si al cabo de una hora no te lo has quitado, te vas a quedar vegetal… y ¿ no quieres eso verdad?- explicó aproximándose aún mas, mirándola con la profundidad de sus ojos

- Puede ser… muy bien… y ¿cómo piensas hacerlo, eh?- en tono burlón.

- Pues con el método tradicional, primero te aíslo la zona, después te saco el veneno y finalmente tapo la herida…-explicó firmemente .

- Pero la herida es muy pequeña, por eso no he podido yo…- algo angustiada.

- En ese caso,- cogió uno de los kunais que llevaba ella- la haré más grande. Intentaré no dejarte ninguna marca. Aguanta es solo un momento Sobretodo no te m…

- Por favor ten cuidado, está en una zona muy peligrosa…-susurró temblando.

- Tranquila- cogiendo con la suya la mano izquierda de la chica- prometo no hacerte más daño.- En eso alzó el cuchillo y con gran precisión, lo hundió en el hombro de la chica levemente, lo retiró dejando que unas gotitas de sangre surgiesen La chica al sentir el roce del frío acero, cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretó la mano de él.- ya está, ahora sacaré el veneno.

- Ah…. Y… ¿cómo piensas?- pero fue interrumpida por el chico cuando este le soltó su delicada mano, para con ella apartar un mechón de cabello que cayo gracilmente sobre la hendidura. Con su diestra, este, cogió por la cintura acercándola hacía si y susurrándole al oído continuó:

- Esto te va a doler un poco… pero intenta no moverte demasiado…- con tono calmado que a ella le pareció, muy sugerente

Acto seguido se acercó a su cuello . Esta sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido. ¿ Qué era lo que sentía?,¿porqué el mero echo de tenerlo cerca, le hacía sentirse así?. Fue entonces cuando, no supo si por la emoción o por la angustia que padecía en esos instantes, a la chica le pareció sentir como los labios de él rozaban otro lugar, aunque no muy lejano, de donde estaba la herida. Él comenzó a sorber lenta pero sin pausa en la hendidura, notando el amargo sabor del veneno y también la dulzura y la calidez de la sangre ajena. Era una sensación muy rara, él se sentía bien, y empezó a preguntase si por el sabor de aquella sangre pura o si por el calor provinente de la joven. Ello, lo hizo sonrojar. Ella se sentía rara también ya que notaba la incesante sensación de dolor, el abrazo, aunque queda raro, que le brindaba el muchacho, la hacía sentirse protegida. Ya solamente notaba el gusto dulce y el chico dejó de sorber, sin despegar los labios. Una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de este.

- Sa.. Sasuke- temblorosa por el sufrimiento y la emoción- ¿ ya está?...-él abrió los ojos y siguió

- Eso creo, pero me aseguraré con el sharingan…-susurró lentamente

No acababa de estar convencido por eso cumplió con lo dicho. Sus dudas se disiparon, así que se separó de la chica y mirándola a los ojos

- Si ya lo eliminé. Ahora te taparé la herida para que no se infecte.- subió la mirada y la volvió a bajar, pues la chica lo miraba con una gran sonrisa de felicidad y confianza, con aquellos preciosos ojos jade. Él la terminó de curar.- Ya terminé.

- Si… que bien…- para caer inconciente

- Sakura, ¿qué?...-la cogió al vuelo- solo esta inconsciente…hmp- sonrió brevemente- …sabes, ya no eres la niña molesta de antes…- la cargó en su espalda y se la llevó del lugar.

* * *

Por una pequeña ranura entre aquellos altos y tupidos árboles unos rayos de un mortecino sol anunciaban ya el ocaso. En la entrada de la gruta, reposaba el joven de pelo azabache y mirada perdida. Este, totalmente inmerso en sus pensamientos, seguía buscando respuesta para sus anteriores actos. Miró hacía el interior, allí descansaba el joven cuerpo de la muchacha. Dormía, de seguro por haber entrenado hasta el agotamiento. Descansaba tan placidamente, para que estuviese más cómoda, le puso su oscura capa a modo de manta. Aquella imagen, le reconfortaba tanto… Unos ojos jade se comenzaron a abrir…:

- ¿ qué ha…?- aún soñolienta-…ah- gimió. Aún no pudiendo apoyar su hombro que ya había despertado, el dolor no la dejaba.

- Por fin despiertas.- dijo una voz que reconoció al instante provinente del principio de la caverna.- has estado medio día durmiendo…

- Estoy viva…- con tono sorprendido

- Claro, no te mentí cuando te dije que te había quitado el veneno.- con su usual tono.

- ¿ por qué lo hiciste?, ¿ no pretenderás sacarme información no?.- contestó.

- No.-secamente.

- Pues, ¿ debe ser por él… quieres información de Naruto, verdad?- reprochante.

- No es información lo que busco. Solamente quiero hablar con Naruto eso es todo. Me enteré de que lo han nombrado sucesor de Tsunade-sama.- se sentó enfrente.

- Entiendo, así que el grupo Taka, quiere pactar con Konoha.- inquirió.

- El grupo se disolvió. Y Akatsuki… ya no tiene ningún miembro.- explicaba- Soy yo el que quiere "negociar" con Naruto.

- Y, se puede saber, ¿por qué?- insistía la joven- ¿ a caso quieres volver a tu aldea?.- preguntó en tono sarcástico.

- Tu misma lo has dicho… ya no tengo por que luchar, así que…

- Así que es verdad lo de Itachi.-él la miró sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?...- preguntó.

- Yo estaba allí. Pero pensemos que había sido un Akatsuki… y no le dimos importancia. Al fin y al cavo, ¿ fue considerado un traidor, no?, aunque…- la interrumpió.

- ¿Lo sabes?, ¿ sabías que mi hermano era un doble agente?- su mirada ensombreció- y que mi padre…

- No sigas- él la miró- Me enteré cuando ayude a Tsunade-sama a ordenar unos papeles. Yo lo siento… siento no habértelo dicho Sasuke…- comenzando a llorar.

- No te hubiese escuchado… je- lleno de sarcasmo- y, cuando pienso que lo perdí todo por una absurda venganza…. ¿ cómo pude ser tan idiota?- muy emocionado.

- Tú creías que eso era lo correcto y tú…- fue interrumpida por el de pelo azabache.

- ¡¿ pero no te das cuenta?, soy un monstruo, un maldito monstruo… maté a mi hermano, por una estupidez…!-sus ojos se tornaron llorosos- él era mi única familia, lo hizo todo por protegerme y yo, yo lo he vuelto a estropear de nuevo… ya no me queda nada, nada, sólo un montón de recuerdos que no puedo recordar, un montón de esperanzas rotas…- una tenue lágrima se escapó de sus ojos penumbrosos- ¡ solo me queda la soledad!...- hubo un silencio- No lloraba desde niño, pero no puedo soportarlo más.

- Sa-su-ke-kun yo…- no pudo evitar que otra gota marga también se perdiera en su rostro.

Se aferró a él. Por primera vez en su vida sentía el dolor de alguien que no fuera ella. Pensaba que todos sus problemas, eran chiquilladas sin importancia alguna. Aquel Sasuke tan indefenso, se había adueñado por completo de todo. Ella sentía un gran afán por proteger, a ese niño grande, consolarle, aliviar la pena de ese corazón. Aunque él fuese el que la había herido primero.

El chico sentía el abrazo, pero no podía para de llorar. Su mundo, aquel mundo que tanto esfuerzo le costó construir, ese mundo de palabras vacías , sin vida, de promesas fugadas y sueños rotos, pero el suyo al fin y al cabo, se hacía añicos en lo más profundo de un mar de hielo.

Las lágrimas cesaron, él levantó la cabeza, que sin darse cuenta apoyaba en el pecho de su acompañante. Lo miró a los ojos, ella en estos pudo ver la gran melancolía y las sombras que los cubrían. El joven vio aquellos ojos jade llenos de compasión infinita, ahora podía sentir una voz en su interior que lo empujaba. Su mirada descendió hasta toparse con aquellos labios, no sabía por que pero en aquel momento deseaba con todo su ego ser su dueño. No vaciló más, comenzó a cerrar levemente sus profundos ojos. Ella se preguntaba si solo eran imaginaciones suyas por el efecto del cansancio:

- esto debe ser un sueño… menuda imaginación tengo…- el de ojos negros se le acercó, más y más hasta que pudo notar su respiración.

- Sakura… gracias…- le susurró antes de cumplir con su ferviente deseo y aprisionar los labios de esta en un tierno beso, impropio de él. Este fue muy corto. Los separó y abrió los ojos para mirarla.

- No es real, lo sé.- dijo nostálgica pérdida en aquel vago recuerdo. Notó el calor de una mano en su rosada mejilla- Es un sueño…

- Pues si es así, por favor no dejes de soñar…- susurró paulatinamente. Ella tomó la iniciativa esta vez. Le hizo caso. Pensó que si estaba soñando, su despertar sería muy triste. Él se tumbó a su lado y se quedó dormido, ella hizo lo mismo.

* * *

¿Que os parece?

P.D.: Toda 'review' de carácter positivo será bien recibida. Conductas desfavorables hacía mi persona u otra, por favor absténganse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Argumento:** Una historia para todos los románticos a los que les guste el SasuSaku.

Declaimer: Los personages de Naruto, no me perteneces, si no al Masashi Kishimoto-sama, al cual agradecemos su gran aporte.

_Atención:_ Puede contener escenas de carácter sexual tanto explicito como implícito, así como de carácter violento y expresiones malsonantes. Con esta afirmación, no me hago responsable de daños psicológicos que puedan ser producidos por la lectura de esta historia.

Sin mas preámbulos os dejo mi historia, gracias por leer.

Atentamente Erza232.

* * *

Ya la noche se fue para dejar que un claro día tomase el control. La oji-jade se despertó y vio que el chico, no estaba a su lado, en su lugar una nota, que decía así:

" _Lo siento, ahora mismo estoy echo un lío… lo de anoche, mi familia, todo…_

_Necesito un poco de tiempo para aclararme. Hasta entonces no nos volveremos a ver._

_Sasuke" _

Su mirada ensombreció, fue demasiado bonito para ser cierto. Sus temores se confirmaron, él solamente la utilizó para clamarse. Se sentía tan traicionada, herida, de nuevo. Quiso olvidar esos momentos. Era inútil ya que aquel roce, había conseguido reavivar la llama que creía ya extinguida.

No…¿por qué?. Aunque intentaba culparlo de lo que sentía, su sentimiento era muy precioso, solo se le ocurría una palabra. Esta resonaba. Pensaba como quitársela de sus pensamientos. No podía, intentos fallidos por que esta estaba grabada a fuego en su corazón. No quería que le volviese a ocurrir, pero no lograba evitarlo, el nombre de aquel joven de cabellos azabache y ojos profundos, había quedado sellado para siempre en aquellos besos.

Para separarse del deseo de ir tras su amigo, corrió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar a su villa. Sin saber que muy cerca de allí se hospedaría el causante de aquellos problemas.

* * *

Se escuchaba como el viento se entrometía entre las sombras de un profundo bosque, donde un viejo templo escondido, ansiaba el regreso de los suyos. Una silueta ya conocida se tambaleaba entre sus muros, presa de la luz ocre que desprendía una pequeña antorcha a modo de lumbre, que la hacía danzar entre las sombras que allí dormían.

Esta figura, residiría allí por un tiempo.

* * *

La oji-jade no tardó mucho en llegar a su destino, allí la esperaba un rubio pletórico, que al verla, comenzó a saltar cual gamo, que exclamó:

¡ Sakura chan!- berreó dejando una estela blanca en sus pasos. Se acercó a la joven, que al verlo sonrió- ¿ ya terminaste?.

Si…- un tanto cansada.

Pues Tsunade Oba chan, te ha enviado algo…- dijo cogiendo la mochila que ella traía.

De mi maestra…- susurró- gracias, por decírmelo, ahora vamos al despacho.

Tengo una de papeleo…- dijo un extasiado joven.

La Gondaime se había retirado por un tiempo y lo había nombrado sucesor.

* * *

En la planta alta del edificio, una chica muy dulce, que había perdido hacía mucho su timidez, dueña de unos preciosos ojos perlados, sonrió en ver a aquella pareja que llegaba y decidió bajar hacía el despacho. Los chicos subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron al lugar que regentaba el rubio. Este abrió la puerta, en eso la chica oji-perla apareció:

- Siento interrumpir pero… Hokage sama ¿ puedo hablar con usted?.- preguntó sonrojada.

- A si claro…- ¿ puedes esperarme aquí, en el despacho un momento?... ahora vengo.

- Si claro. Contestó la pelirosa- vaciaré el mueble bar… je, je…- pensó maliciosamente

La morena comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta de la terraza, seguida por su jefe.

No decía nada, cuando pasó por el umbral de la puerta, dejó que esta se cerrase detrás de sí. El chico que iba más retrasado que ella no alcanzó para que la salida no se cerrara. La volvió a abrir, miró hacía afuera, mientras un rayo de luz le cegaba, levantó su mano derecha par evitarlo. No vio a la chica, e instintivamente, alzó sus ojos, una sombra conocida, se abalanzó sobre él, y, en lugar de apartarse como sería lógico, la cogió al vuelo.

Esta era la chica, que en los instantes anteriores, se había encaramado a la azotea, para soltarse después:

- ¿ pe-pero Hinata chan, que?- dijo alucinado.

- Es que…- ruborizada- quería que me abrazaras… Naruto kun.- Él la abrazó y siguió:

- Se que no te puedo prestar mucha atención últimamente.- apenado.- ¿ quieres ser mi secretaria? Así tendrías que estar siempre conmigo… A demás, estaba pensando en jubilar a los ancianos…

- ¿ a los consejeros?

- Si- sonrió- Además, ¿ quien mejor que tu para ayudarme en esta enmienda?

- No sé, no creo que mi padre m…- fue interrumpida.

- No creo que se atreva a decir que no, al Hokage.- malicioso.

- Naruto kun…- susurró antes de abrazarle colgándose de su cuello, permitiendo que este apoyara su cabeza en el pecho de ella.

- ¿ después podríamos ir al Ichiraku?... je je je… me apetece mucho un bol de ramen.- pidió como un cachorrito.

- Claro…

* * *

Esperando la llegada del rubio hiperactivo, la de rosáceo cabella admiraba las gentiles vistas de la villa. Entonces la puerta se abrió:

- Perdón…- se quitó la capa y el sombrero- ¿ te apetece algo?- la chica negó con la cabeza- bien, ahora explica como te fue el entrenamiento.

- Bien. Pero no es de eso , de lo que te quería hablar…- temerosa, ya que no sabía como contarle lo sucedido

- Vamos, eres mi amiga, ¿ pasó algo grave…, a caso alguien… murió?.

- Sasuke…-le interrumpió.

- No…- dijo pálido- Sasu-ke ha muer…to…

- No, no, no… tranquilo Naruto. Solo me encontré con él.- él más animado interrumpió.

- ¿ y por eso llevas la venda en el brazo, ese maldito dobe te atacó?- fuera de sí.

- No él me salvó.- dijo sonrojada al recordar la escena.

- Aah…- perplejo- ¿ de qué, cómo…? Te salvó…- así que no está del todo perdido - pensó.

- Es que verás…- ella relató todo lo ocurrido, este atónito y expectante la seguía cada palabra- y me comentó que quería volver.

- Volver…- susurró muy sorprendido.

- Pero, que primero debía aclarar sus ideas…- claro no le explicó la escena de amor entre ella y el pelinegro.

- Así que no sabes cuando, ¿ verdad? Pero…- se quedó pensativo.

- No puede volver, ¿no?- preguntó algo apenada- está considerado un traidor…- cabizbaja.

- Mmm – se dirigió a la estantería y cogió un pergamino- vamos a ver… ¡si aquí está!- se lo entregó- lee esto…- señalando un párrafo concreto, el cual decía:

* * *

" _Art. 14/B-231_

_Los ninjas de cualquier rango que abandonen por tiempo indefinido la villa, sin aviso previo o permiso, serán considerados desertores…_

_También si han cometido alguna falta grave o la acumulación reincidente…_

_(NO serán considerados, aquellos que no superen los 14 años y posean grado genin o inferior, siempre que se demuestre que fueren inducidos física o psicológicamente)"_

_

* * *

  
_

_Esto hizo que a la oji-jade se le dibujase una sonrisa en la cara y que mirase al Hokage que se encontraba en la misma situación._

- ¿Lo conseguimos?- abrazó a la chica contento y saltando- Sakura chan lo conseguimos…

- ¡Hmp!- medio apenada- si es que decide volver…- pensó- Naruto yo… me voy a casa, estoy algo cansada, nos vemos mañana ¿si?.

- Claro que descanses. Hasta mañana.

Ella salió de la sala.

Se dirigió a su casa. No era muy tarde y aun estando cansada, se dispuso a dar un paseo. Su cabeza era un mar de dudas. Tantas sensaciones nuevas y sin embargo los viejos recuerdos pesaban más.

Una inesperada brisa, hizo que levantase su mirada. Sonreía nostálgica, al recordar aquel lugar. Había llegado al mismo banco de piedra blanca. Se acercó a este y lo rozó con las yemas de los dedos, su tacto era frío, así una gran angustia la invadió, también un dolor en el pecho y se sentó en el banco.

Miró a la luna, era tan hermosa, el silencio y la brisa hacían que se crease una atmósfera única. De nuevo sus palabras, aquellas malditas palabras que la desconcertaban tanto. Las mismas que años atrás pronunció el moreno…

Su labio tembló, pero rápidamente su mente se puso al mando y no dejó que una solo gota saliese de sus orbes jade. Se puso en pie, su determinación la gobernaba. Ya estaba harta. Había tomado la determinación de no volver a ser débil nunca más, aunque si lo fue la noche anterior con el menor de los Uchiha, pero eso no se volvería a repetir y, con este pensamiento llegó a su casa. Abrió la puerta:

- ¡Ya he llegado!... pero que digo, si no hay nadie.- dijo en un deje olvidadizo. Puesto que se habían ido sus padres unos meses de viaje. Se dirigió a su habitación, abrió la puerta del armario y agarró su pijama. Después llegó al baño y empezó a dejar que el agua de la ducha llenando la estancia de vapor. Se desvistió y dejó que el agua la envolviese. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo No midió el tiempo que estuvo dentro, ya que esperaba que el agua se llevara sus problemas por las cañerías.

* * *

Ya habían pasado unos días.

Dentro de un espeso bosque, se escuchó el sonido de un árbol derribado, cayendo limpiamente. El causante, no era otro más que un joven esbelto de pelo azabache, que probaba sus habilidades.

Acabado ya el entrenamiento, guardó de nuevo su espada y entró en su casa provisional para coger ropa limpia.

Así, recorrió su camino hasta llegar a una fuente termal. Se despojó de sus ropas y se metió dentro.

Suspiró, no por el entrenamiento anterior, ni tampoco por el calor de aquellas aguas, en las que se sentía reflejado, sino por que sus pensamientos y emociones, andaban de aquí para allá dentro de sí. N

o era para menos, no tenía a donde ir, nada por lo que luchar, y, la idea de volver a sentir malos pensamientos, le atemorizaba de sobremanera. Con sus brazos apoyados en dos rocas fuera del agua, notaba una brisa fría y reconfortante, que aliviaba su cansancio. Cerró los ojos casi por completo mientras pensaba:

- ¿qué debo hacer?, podría volver a la villa, ¿ y si no me aceptan de nuevo?. He hecho demasiadas tonterías… Y después está… no sé que hacer….¡ necesito una señal, algo que me ayude!...pronto…

Observó que delante de él en contraste con las verdes aguas había aterrizado un danzante pétalo. La decisión estaba tomada y su orgullo no le dejaría echarse atrás.

* * *

**Erza232:** bien hasta aquí llega el relato...

Inner: Que mala eres, lo dejas en lo más interesante...¬¬

Erza: yo seré mala... pero tú eres una mal educada ¬¬''

Inner: O.o... es verdad... Encantada, soy el yo interno de Erza, mucho gusto.

Erza: Así me gusta buena chica...

Inner: ^.^

Erza: como iba diciendo, hasta aquí e relato. Podeis hacer vuestros aportes. gracias por las reviws, me hicieron mucha ilusión.

P.D: No os perdais el capitulo 4, tendremos a un invitado especial, que no comentará su opinión sobre el capitulo... (Inner: un muy buen, invitado especial...)

Inner querida, podrias mantener tu boquita cerrada ^^''

Inner: pero es que yo quiero decir quien... (-ding-dong) O.o oh, ya abro yo... -abre la puerta y cae desmayada.

Invitado especial: Buenas ^^

Erza: Bienvenido, te quedaras mientras escrivo el proximo capi??

Invitado: Claro, tienes algo para picar ?? ^.^

Erza: Hay dangos en el frigorifico....

Bueno nos leemos pronto, Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Argumento:** Una historia para todos los románticos a los que les guste el SasuSaku.

Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto, no me perteneces, si no al Masashi Kishimoto-sama, al cual agradecemos su gran aporte.

_Atención:_ Puede contener escenas de carácter sexual tanto explicito como implícito, así como de carácter violento y expresiones malsonantes. Con esta afirmación, no me hago responsable de daños psicológicos que puedan ser producidos por la lectura de esta historia.

Sin mas preámbulos os dejo mi historia, gracias por leer.

Atentamente Erza232.

P.D: por favor, no plagien la historia...

* * *

Mientras la herramienta del peluquero acariciaba los rosáceos cabellos de aquella genuina rosa, la gran dama de argentina dejaba que sus hijos iluminados se enzarzarán con las sombras de esa habitación cambiando su rumbo a favor de las exigencias del delicado Elio.

Solo unas tenues nubes se acercaban a la señora, pero rápidamente huían.

Ningún ruido osaba perturbar aquel silencio calmado, que la joven flor de cerezo, agradecía después de una jornada muy agotadora. Fue entonces cuando, de cubrirse con unas finas sabanas verde-mar, que dejaban admirar un cuerpo joven, blanquecino cual nieve primeriza, solo cubierto por un fino velo en forma de pijama. Sus párpados ya cerrados esperaban que la dulce melodía de la noche, la invadiera y así dejar que las musas iluminarán sus sueños.

* * *

De repente el aire se tornó frío, gélido como el lugar donde vive el gran lobo _Fenrir_. Apareció una sombra en lo más alto de la villa. Una sombra triste, una sombra desdichada que tenía un objetivo, que esta vez, no estaba teñido.

Sus ojos de perla negra, miraron a la luna que estaba precedida, por una tenue capa de cristalinas nubes, para tornarse de un brillante carmesí, tan profundo que, podía herir el cuerpo, la mente e incluso el alma si esa era su voluntad.

Estos, se detuvieron delante del cristal que levemente lo separaba de la joven flor. En un delirio de tiempo, se posó como una grulla en la rama del lago, delicada y silenciosa.

Se apresuró a acercarse a la joven que dormía plácidamente entre las sábanas. El don carmesí, se evaporó cual roció en la mañana, para dejar que aquellas hermosas perlas oscuras hiciesen acto de presencia.

Allí estaba él. Después de tanto esperar, después de tanto anhelarlo , después de tantos suspiros perdidos en las más absoluta desesperación.

Allí estaba ella, dormida, totalmente ajena ala situación.

Podía haberlo hecho, claro que podía. Hubiere sido tan fácil. Solo hubiere debido de deslizar su mano diestra, como había hecho tantas otras veces. Era tan fácil. Sólo empuñando a su más intima compañera en la batalla, la misma que lo había acompañado en tantas ocasiones. Sólo un simple gesto rápido, frío como el cuerpo de su amada compañera, y todo, todo, acabaría, con un solo movimiento, diez y siete primaveras, allí, en aquel lugar, en un fugaz instante, fugaz pero decisivo.

Estuvo tentado, claro era de esperar, no sabía si por rutina o por costumbre, aquella oscuridad había hecho mella en su alma, creando unas profundas raíces en los adentros de su ser. Volvió a soltar a su amiga, la dejó retornar a su casa.

No sabía por que, porque estaba allí, en aquel lugar, después de tanto tiempo. Sólo recordaba el fuerte deseo que le había empujado allí, de nuevo. No pudo evitarlo, simplemente no podía redimirse, no podía subyugar aquel anhelo y acabó por que la sensación guiara su rumbo.

Se acercó aún más a la rosa durmiente, que permanecía atada a un sueño que aunque el joven no lo supiese estaba por terminar. Decidió despojarse del protector que le cubría la mano, acercándosela.

Se preguntaba el que, el porque de lo que estaba haciendo, no lo sabía, solo seguía sus instintos.

Se detuvo antes de que la piel pudiese rozar la otra. No estaba bien, no podía hacerlo. Su mente volvía a tomar el control. Su mano aún detenida encima de la chica, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo. De repente sus hábiles sentidos, hicieron que se separase de ella, pues esta no tardaría en despertarse. Con mucha cautela, volvió a salir de la habitación, colándose por la ventana que le ayudó a entrar.

Ella se despertó, pues la joven también había desarrollado fuertes instintos. Abrió los ojos con habilidad felina, y vio como una sombra inmensamente rápida, fugaz como los rayos de luz, se alejaba, decidió seguirla.

Cogió su porta-kunais, una capa y salió en su busca, esperaba que se parase. Si era un enemigo, ¿cómo podía saberlo?, ¿cómo abatirlo?, pues no sabía nada e él. Persiguiendo a aquel falso fantasma, hizo que se acercase a un lago que había a las afueras de la villa, pues aquella mañana, habían estado colocando trampas, con unos jóvenes aprendices del oficio que, con unas gigantescas ganas y una grandísima ilusión empezaban.

El perseguido comenzó a jadear. A causa de esto, aminoró la marcha y también su guardia, lo cual le llevó a activar una trampa de la que con mucho esfuerzo logró escapar.

La chica aprovechó esto para concentrar en su puño la gran fortaleza, que después de años de duro trabajo había adquirido, para descargarla con rabia hacía el enemigo. En un acto reflejo, un profundo carmesí inundó sus ojos. La chica lo reconoció al instante y en un acto desesperado por detener su propio ataque, retiró la luz de su puño, pero no pudo evitar que este impactara contra el costado del otro personaje.

Los dos cayeron al suelo, quedando la joven encima, en cuando cumplían la acción, las ropas que cubrían al chico se retiraron, dejando al descubierto su conocido rostro:

- ¿ Qué haces tu aquí?- le preguntó ella resentida, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Pero este no respondió, ella volvió a insistir- ¡ Contesta, ¿qué haces aquí?!- mientras arrancaba tierra alrededor con los dedos.

- Sólo pasaba por aquí.- respondió con la voz tranquila que lo caracterizaba.

- Sabes que no puedes estar aquí.-incorporándose, él la siguió- así que no me queda más remedio, utilizaré toda mi fuerza si es necesario, es mi deber.- Y es que si algún AMBU lo encontraba, lo capturarían y quien sabe si acabarían con él, ella no lo quería, él no podía regresar, no aún.

Él la miraba comprensivo mientras seguía con estas palabras:

- muy bien, si quieres luchar, luchemos pero no me voy a contener.- dicho esto movió el brazo para coger la espada, pero casi cuando la tenía, un fuerte pinchazo le hizo detenerse un instante. La chica guardó el kunai que había sacado y miró al suelo, él prosiguió:

- insistes en que luchemos, ¿ y ahora guardas tu kunai?- preguntó, siguiendo con la acción- has visto que no tiene ninguna posibilidad, o… ¿ es que me temes Sakura?- la joven levantó la cabeza y sonriendo dulcemente dijo:

- No. Nunca te he tenido miedo y sé que no tengo posibilidades, pero no he dejado mi arma por eso.- él extrañado respondió

- Y, entonces, ¿ por que, por que, no lo entiendo, no decías que era tu deber?.- ella acercándosele unos pasos, levantó su mano señalando el costado izquierdo de este diciendo:

- No podría atacar a alguien que está herido, soy médico, y menos a ti, Sasuke.- a lo que él respondió.

- Me has seguido, me atrapaste, es tu misión, si sabes que podrías vencerme, ¿ por que no lo haces?, vamos atácame ¡atácame y acaba conmigo!- en eso un brillante río carmesí salió del hombro del chico. Ella se le acercó lentamente- vamos, eres Sasuke Uchiha, te debes a tu honor, no vaciles…- trataba de convencerse, pero la voz de la otra vez le dijo- solo actúa no pienses y deja que te guié, trágate tu orgullo y no la fastidies más….( N/A: Es que Sasuke tiene dos inners -.-'')

En eso ella estaba enfrente suyo, aún sonriente.

Como llegaba a confundirle esa sonrisa, esa mirada jade, esos labios de sin saber por que se sentía dueño.

Ella le puso la mano en hombro, cogió el ahori y lo apartó. Después puso una mueca, e hizo que el chico se apoyase en ella para después recostarlo en un árbol. Ahora, retiró cuidadosamente la venda que cubría la herida y limpió la sangre que salió, con su equipo. Con un resplandor verde que emanaba de sus desnudas manos, curó la hendidura, que dejó de sangrar.

Él la miraba, no podía apartar la vista de aquellos ojos jade, además la sensación tan agradable, aquella calidez infinita, hicieron que este por primera vez en tanto tiempo sonriera sinceramente. A lo que la chica extrañada respondió:

- Cuanto… cuanto hacía que no te veía sonreír.- mientras acababa de curarle, apartó la mano del costado y quedó cabizbaja, haciendo que sus ojos se retirasen a las sombras. Así pues, se levantó y aún mirando al suelo, dio unos cuantos pasos. No podía permitir que se fuera, tenía miedo a…perderla de nuevo. Él para detenerla la cogió del brazo y siguió:

- Espera…-con melancolía, ya levantado, pero fue interrumpido.

- No quiero volverte a ver… no puedo volver a ver como te vas…yo…no…no me des las gracias.- mientras unas lágrimas corrompían sus ojos jade, tiró del brazo del muchacho con intención que la soltase, este en vez de eso la agarró por detrás, la retuvo entre sus brazo mientras seguía:

- Sakura…- con voz profunda y quebrada casi en un susurro.

- No sigas, por favor, no sigas…- separándose de su agarre.

- Por favor escúchame- mirándola con sus profundos ojos de perla negra. De la misma rabia e impotencia, las pupilas de la chica se dilataron bruscamente y le recriminó:

- ¿cómo… cómo eres capaz de decirme eso después de tanto cómo?, ¡ no sabes cuanto he sufrido por ti todo este tiempo!.- mirándole directo a los ojos.

- Lo sé…- acariciando su mejilla con el reverso de la mano, a lo que ella se paralizó- sé que lo que hice estuvo mal. No debí irme así, no de ese modo. Y lo siento… tampoco espero que me perdones, ni que me entiendas. Fui un inconsciente, al que solo le importaba el poder, para llevar a cabo una estúpida venganza…- ella le interrumpió.

- Nada de los que digas, cambiará lo que pasó.- comienza a llorar.

- No por favor para… aunque parezca muy egoísta no puedo verte llorar, y más si es por mi culpa. Sólo he venido por que no podía aguantar más esta agonía y quiero… recuperar algo que dejé cuando me fui.- deja su llanto y le preguntó irónica.

- ¿ y que fue lo que te dejaste, otra katana quizás?- él respondió.

- Desde pequeño parecía una persona muy segura, que sabía lo que hacía, pero no es así, en el fondo…- muy serio- sigo siendo aquel niño asustadizo, llorica, aquel niño que cuando caía no se podía levantar, aquel que siempre estaba solo y todo por una tontería- mientras apretaba con furia su puño izquierdo, ella atónita no tubo más remedio que preguntar:

- Yo… no sabía que te sintieses así, ¿ por que si nunca muestras tus sentimientos, me estás diciendo esto ahora?.

Él tras unos instantes, volvió a levantar su agachada cabeza y un poco sonrojado dijo:

- Por que siento que mi mundo se esfuma y necesitaba que alguien me escuchara...- a eso sonrió con amargura y un deje de nostalgia.

* * *

**Fenrir, lobo:** En la mitología nórdica, **Fenrir** _(Fenris)_ es uno de los tres monstruos que nacieron de la unión entre Loki y Angrboda: la diosa de la muerte Hel, la serpiente gigante Jörmungandr, y el gran lobo **Fenrir** (también _Fenris_ o _Frenrihr_)

Al principio sólo era un cachorro, pero conforme se le alimentó comenzó a crecer, y pronto fue tan grande que era imposible controlarlo. Dos veces fallaron los dioses en su intento por apresarlo (primero con la cadena _Leding_ y luego con una más fuerte llamada _Droma_) ya que se liberaba con gran sencillez.

* * *

Aqui lo dejo por hoy... Bueno queridas lectoras dejemos paso a laa tertulia con nuestro invitado especial...

Inner: Buenas noches ^^

Invitado: Buenas...

Yo: Bueno, ¿que te a parecido?

Invitado: me parece estupendo... pero tengo una pregunta...

Inner: ¿cual?...

Invitado: Desde cuando, mi baka ototo es tan sensible... ¬.¬

Inner: vamos Itachi-san, el solo quiere espresar lo que siente... ^^''

Itachi: hmp...

Yo: vamos que ya sabemos todos que los dos soys muy dulces ^///^

Itachi: Yo no soy dulce, soy un asesino... ¬¬''

(Inner se acerca a Itachi y le besa la mejilla, Itachi se sonrroja)

Inner: ves como si... ^w^

Itachi ¬///¬ ejem (tose)

* * *

Bueno, gracias por seguir el fic, no tengais miedo a hacerme saber vuestra opinión en las reviws... Nos leeremos pronto, Cuidaos, ¿si? Besos... ^w^


	5. Chapter 5

**Argumento:** Una historia para todos los románticos a los que les guste el SasuSaku.

Declaimer:Los personages de Naruto, no me perteneces, si no al Masashi Kishimoto-sama, al cual agradecemos su gran aporte.

_Atención:_ Puede contener escenas de carácter sexual tanto explicito como implícito, así como de carácter violento y expresiones malsonantes. Con esta afirmación, no me hago responsable de daños psicológicos que puedan ser producidos por la lectura de esta historia.

Sin mas preámbulos os dejo mi historia, gracias por leer.

Atentamente Erza232.

Él tras unos instantes, volvió a levantar su agachada cabeza y un poco sonrojado dijo:

Por que siento que mi mundo se esfuma y necesitaba que alguien me escuchara.

¿pero por que yo?.- muy extrañada.

¿Aún…no te has preguntado por que siempre era así contigo?... como ya te dije antes, no sé expresar lo que siento, por eso…- le puso la mano derecha muy suavemente detrás de la cabeza y con la izquierda se la acercó, hasta el punto de anular la distancia que los separaba.

Así fue como ella pudo sentir los ardientes labios del Uchiha y los suyos anulando todo resquicio de separación., cuando decidió cerrar los ojos, ya que ella no podía resistir estar tan cerca suyo y no dejarse llevar, al tomar de nuevo aire, ella susurró:

Sasuke yo no…- él rápidamente creyendo interpretar sus sentimientos le dijo, mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de ella con los ojos entreabiertos:

Sé que no tengo derecho a mirarte ni siquiera, pero es que no puedo vivir sin ti, nunca más, no quiero, volver a sentir como la soledad me abraza, después de esto, no podría…- con voz quebrada sin separarse.

Nunca más…- él la miró apenado- nunca más, volverás a sentirte sólo, porque yo… siempre voy a estar aquí Sasuke kun.- derramó una lágrima.

Yo, sigo siendo débil- apenada mientras se secaba las lágrimas- En cambio tú… siempre estás tan entero… no tienes debilidades, je.

Eso no es cierto… sólo tengo una.- ella lo miraba expectante- Una persona a la que siempre he admirado, si le hicieran daño a esa persona, me volvería loco. Yo, quiero estar contigo Sakura.- ella estaba muy sorprendida por lo que escuchaba y en su entera incredulidad preguntó:

¿ Desde cuando gastas esas bromas?...- atónita.

Yo…- despegó su frente para poder mirarla mejor- se mi mujer Sakura. Voy muy enserio contigo, por que te amo, siempre lo he hecho.

¿ m-me estas pi-pidiendo que me ca-case contigo?.- casi sin aliento. Él asintió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.- Te amo.- le dijo acercándose a su oído, para luego de nuevo besar sus labios, a los que ya se había hecho adicta.

¿ eso es un si?- pidió.

Es un por supuesto.- sonriendo.- Pero no ahora, esperaremos un tiempo, ¿verdad?.

Claro, yo aún no puedo volver a la villa.- hizo una pausa y preguntó- ¿quieres venir conmigo?.

Yo- fue interrumpida por un ruido provinente del bosque, producido por una sombra que descendía de un cercano árbol.

¡ lo que tu digas!- gritaba un hiperactivo rubio- Claro, primero tu, y ¿ ahora pretendes llevarte a mi mejor amiga?.

Na-naruto ¿qué?- preguntó ella fastidiada- ¿ cuanto hace que… ahora te dedicas a mirar a las parejas?- preguntó maliciosamente

¡no!- rojo y apenado- Sentí un poderoso chakra y salí a ver…

Naruto, quiero hablar contigo.- dijo seriamente el de pelo azabache.

Ya lo sé, ella me lo dijo todo…- mientras se acercaba.

¿Se lo dijiste todo?- ruborizado mirándola.

No, lo de los mimitos no… je je – algo divertida, susurrando.

Pero hay un pequeño problema….- dijo el Hokage muy serio.- Aún me sigues debiendo una cena en el Ichiraku. Por lo demás nada.- sus compañeros cayeron hastiados al suelo.

¡ uaaah, ¿quieres comportarte como un adulto?!- dijo la pelirosa.

¿cómo que no hay problema?- preguntó el Uchiha- ¿ a caso no soy un traidor?.

No del todo, verás.- le explicó el rubio. Después de la charla le dijo- pero debes someterte a una prueba, no es que te lo quiera hacer pagar pero…

seguro…- pensó la pareja.

Estarás un tiempo, hasta que se celebre el juicio en las celdas o prisión custodial. Lo siento.- triste.

Lo entiendo… - muy serio- si debo hacerlo pues…

Haré lo posible para que sea custodiada, aún que eres mi rival, te sigo considerando un amigo y a demás si no, me quedo sin médicos. Ahora, debes acompañarme…- dudando- quedas detenido.

Hmp.- sin decir nada más, se puso su gorro y sus compañeros lo siguieron, él fue esposado.

Sasuke-kun.- susurraba la pelirosa.

Tranquila – también en voz baja- estaré bien.

Dicho esto, fue guiado por el Hokage y la oji-jade al calabozo principal de Konoha, donde permanecería toda la noche.

Cuando entró, el Uchiha recordó su tiempo con la serpiente Orochimaru, pues aquella cárcel se parecía mucho a la guarida donde había estado tanto tiempo. El rubio, abrió una gran puerta de acero con extraños candados, que al hacerlo, dejó vislumbrar una antorcha que danzaba al son del aire desprendido de la acción anterior, iluminando brevemente un largo, oscuro y húmedo pasillo. Un guardia salió entre la penumbra y dijo:

¡ Alto quien va!- acercándose al rubio- Oh señor ¿ qué hace usted aquí?.

Traigo a un prisionero.- muy serio.

¿ de quien se trata?.

No debo darte explicación alguna, sólo abre la última celda.- con mucha autoridad.

Hasta usted debe…- fue interrumpido por el portador del don ocular que lo miró fríamente mientras decía:

Abre ya la maldita puerta, si no…- lo activó- yo mismo acabo contigo.

Tú eres…- asustado.

Ya abro yo- dijo la pelirosa quitándole las llaves al guardia. Loas chicos la siguieron y ella abrió la sala.

Delante de la celda, Sasuke y Sakura estaban dentro, Naruto apoyado en la puerta abierta:

Bien ahora comenzaré con el papeleo, te prometo que haré lo posible.- explicó el rubio.

Te lo agradezco…- pensativo mientras miraba a la oji-jade cabizbaja.

Me voy, nos vemos mañana.- se fue y se volteó- Sakura, dos minutos, después devuélvele las llaves.- le asintió, él salió de la sala.

Yo no…- comenzó a temblar levemente- no quería atacarte solo…

Lo sé.- recostó su espalda en el cabecero de la cama. Ella lo miró con tristeza y se acercó sentándose a su lado, comenzó a sollozar- No te sientas mal, ya no importa, ¿ sabes por que?- dejando de llorar, negó con la cabeza- por que podremos estar juntos.- sonriendo. La abrazó recostando su cabeza, la de ella, en su pecho y acariciando su sedoso cabello.- Solo espera un poco más ¿ si?- con tono calmado.

Claro hasta que salgas.

¡ señorita salga, debo cambiar de turno!.- dijo desdé la puerta el guardia.

Debes irte. -Apenado y comprensivo.

Si.- le dio un beso en la frente.- mañana volveré ¿ entendido?.- cerró la puerta y salió de allí.- Guardia, informe de que mañana pasaré a curar a Uchiha, tiene una herida en el costado y lo acabaré de curar. Vendré en el primer turno.

¿ necesitará ayuda en algo?, me refiero a inmovilizarlo…- comprensivo

No tranquilo, se como manejarle, ¡ Hasta mañana!- salió y se fue hacía su casa.

Cuando se hubo quedado solo, se acostó en la cama y comenzó a quedar suavemente dormido. Pensaba en un montón de cosas, pero una le hacía sonreír y así sucumbió al deseo de Morfeo.

**************************SUEÑO DE SASUKE**************************

Paseaba por la villa, de golpe todo se tornó oscuro. No perturbaba sonido alguno. Comenzó a ver como un amasijo de sobras se le acercaban. Corría, corría sin descanso, no podía escapar. Cayó al suelo por que algo le sujetaba tenazmente por los tobillos, dos grandes serpientes... una tétrica risa interrumpió el silencio:

Ji ji ji ¿intentas escapar?- abriendo sus ácidos ojos- si aún eres un crío.

No…- miró en un charco cercano, su reflejo de niño apareció- no puede ser…- las serpientes lo apretaban cada vez más- ¡Suéltame!

Vamos, no has entrenado tanto para esto,- otra sombra apareció- hermanito.

¿Itachi? ¡ayúdame!- suplicó- solo soy un niño, no puedo…

¡Deja de berrinchar!, esta es tu lucha,- señaló a la serpiente- mira…- el joven le hizo caso.

Sakura…-susurró, al ver como la serpiente mascota la tenia sujeta, bajó su cabeza.

¿qué, es que quieres que la devore?.- explicó el viperino.

Sasuke, reacciona, vence tus miedos…- pedía el mayor.

Tienes razón. ¡ Aah!-invocó un rayo que fulminó sus ataduras, haciendo que volviese a su actual estado- Ahora es tu turno.- se dirigió hacía la serpiente, mientras invocaba- ¡Chidori!- haciéndolo evaporizar. En esto cogió a su futura mujer.

Ahora que ya disipaste tus miedos, cumple con tus objetivos y no dejes que el pasado te consuma.- concluyó su hermano

Yo no sabía que tú…- el otro lo interrumpió

Sigue con tu vida. Y…en cuanto a ella, no dejes que le hagan daño- retirando un mechón rosáceo de su cara, para después desordenarle los cabellos al chico.- Cuando me necesites, llámame

Eso haré. –sonriendo- Por que siempre vas a ser mi hermano mayor.

Hmp.-sonriente- Claro.

**************************SUEÑO DE SASUKE**************************

Se despertó, pero tan recientemente que aún no había abierto los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba tocándolo, se tranquilizó al reconocer su olor.

Ella por su parte miraba como estaba tan tranquilo. No quiso despertarlo, pero a modo de despedida, le dio un tierno y cálido beso en la comisura de los labios. Sintió como él la abrazaba y como correspondió con un corto pero pasional beso:

S-sasuke por favor- intentando zafarse- nos pueden coger.

Pues, que yo sepa, fuiste tu quién empezó.- susurró altivamente.

¿cómo pasaste la noche?.- intentando cambiar de tema.

No tan mal como esperaba, incluso soñé contigo…- en el tono anterior pero más relajado.

Prefiero no saber lo que ocurrido en el sueño- mentía, ya que se moría por ganas de saber

¡Doctora Haruno- interrumpió un guardia, que se acercaba a la puerta y estos se separaron- una emergencia!

¿Eh, de que se trata?.- seria, tratando de clamarlo.

Un Equipo ANBU, llegó, y están graves…-siguió.

Bien, ahora mismo voy.- se levantó para irse.

¿ y que pasa con sus curas?.- señalando al del pelo azabache.

Esperará a que acabe,- muy autoritaria, él la miraba pensativo- Recojo mi equipo y voy, avisa de mi llegada.

¡Si!.- marchándose.

Mientras tanto, un rubio con ojeras interminables, firmaba unos documentos:

¡Buff!, este es el último.- girando la vista- Gracias por todo Hinata.

De nada. Ahora prueba de dormir un poco, te ves muy cansado..- guardando unas carpetas.

Sí y tú también. Dormiré en el anexo.- se levantó pesadamente del sillón. Y se metió en la sala de al lado- ¿ Hina chan, vienes?.

Si claro un momento, solo termino esto y ya voy.- sonrojada, pues él le acababa de pedir que durmiesen juntos.

¡Uaah!- bostezó el chico – vamos a dormir.

Si.- se acercó a la cama, se sentó y posteriormente se recostó.

**Erza232:** bien hasta aquí llega el relato...

¿Que os parece?

P.D.: Toda 'review' de carácter positivo será bien recibida. Conductas desfavorables hacía mi persona u otra, por favor absténganse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Argumento:** Una historia para todos los románticos a los que les guste el SasuSaku.

Declaimer:Los personages de Naruto, no me perteneces, si no al Masashi Kishimoto-sama, al cual agradecemos su gran aporte.

_Atención:_ Puede contener escenas de carácter sexual tanto explicito como implícito, así como de carácter violento y expresiones malsonantes. Con esta afirmación, no me hago responsable de daños psicológicos que puedan ser producidos por la lectura de esta historia.

Sin mas preámbulos os dejo mi historia, gracias por leer.

Atentamente Erza232

* * *

Instantes después la puerta sonó, ella se levantó y la abrió con cuidado para no despertar a su novio:

Debo hablar con el maestro Hokage. – dijo un jounin.

Dímelo a mí, pasó la noche en vela y ahora está dormido.

Dígale que el grupo ANBU que llegó hace un rato, ya están estables.

En cuanto despierte. Gracias.-sonrió.

Gracias Hinata san.- marchándose tras una nube de humo.

Volvió a la cama y se acostó:

¿ qué pasa?.- susurró el rubio medio dormido, recostado sobre su lado izquierdo.

Los ANBU ya están estables.- explicó. Él la abrazó apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

Me alegro… ahora, podré dormir más tranquilo.- pegó sus labios al cuello de ella- me encanta ese perfume.- haciendo que ella se sonrojase.

Pasaron tres días desde el ingreso del menor de los Uchiha en la cárcel. Estos hechos, acontecieron al mediodía:

Preside el juicio, su honorabilísimo excelencia, el maestro Hokage- todos se pusieron en pie y el juicio prosiguió. (Decidí no escribir el proceso ya que sería muy pesado).

En relación al caso 3289-A sexto período, ¿ qué es lo que decide el jurado?.- por ello se levantó el chunin que lo presidía.

El jurado ha decidido por decisión unánime, del mismo y atendiendo a las remarcas presentadas por el fiscal, que en el caso 3289-A del sexto período, fallamos a favor del acusado.- se sentó

Atendiendo también a los consecuentes actos, por el poder que me ha sido otorgado, condeno al acusado…- hizo una breve pausa- a la pena de escolta diaria, por la cual, estará custodiado por un miembro del cuerpo ninja, durante seis meses…- siguió- Así se le asignará a uno y no se separará de él, ni atentará en su contra. Con todo esto, solo me queda dar las gracias a los presentes. El caso queda zanjado. Gracias y buenos días.- Golpeó con el martillo.

En la sala quedaron, el rubio, el menor de los Uchiha, el que lo acompañaba que le soltó las cadenas y el fiscal:

¡Yashi! Haz pasar al ninja que espera fuera y cierra la puerta.- ordenó el rubio.

Si señor.- le hizo caso, el pelinegro estaba pensativo, ante la expectativa que le tocase, el típico amargado. Por eso cuando la puerta se abrió no quiso girarse.

Ven,- dijo el fiscal- firma aquí.- el misterioso ninja asintió, cuando acababa lo anterior, dice- señores buenos días.- se va.

Je, je… el equipo siete de nuevo reunido…- al oírlo el joven pelinegro se dio la vuelta, para mirar a una sonriente pelirosa.

Muchas gracias Naruto.-dijo ella.

Al final, serás un buen Hokage,- dijo el Uchiha- gracias Naruto.

A por cierto, tenéis que estar las 24 horas del día juntos- con un poco de malicia- así que, ¿ que os parecería vivir en el antiguo apartamento de Sasuke, juntos?.

¿qué?... exclamó sorprendida – vivir juntos…-sonrojada.

Muy bien, ¿verdad Sakura? – mientras le ponía el brazo en la cintura.

Si, claro.- más roja aún.

Jo que envidia… ¡Ejem! – aclarándose la voz. Ya lo tenéis todo preparado, solo faltan tus cosas Sakura chan. La sentencia es inmediata.

Claro.- contestó ella.

Esta noche…¿ Naruto, Sakura, vamos al Ichiraku a celebrarlo?- dijo el pelinegro.

¡Hai!- dijeron al unísono.

Yo me retiro, ¿también puede venir Hina chan?- con carita de cachorrito.

Claro.- dijo la pelirosa.

La pareja se dirigía al apartamento, donde residiría la pena. Llegaron a la puesta y vieron una nota mágica en la puerta que les daba la bienvenida y las indicaciones de cómo sacar las llaves de ella. Ella juntó sus manos y siguió las instrucciones, haciendo sellos para liberarlas:

Bien entremos.- abrió la puerta- ¿Eh…?- dijo sorprendida pues él la agarró de la muñeca.

Un momento. Entro yo primero.- con tono protector- Solo por si acaso.

Si- sonriendo- yo te espero aquí.

El inspeccionó todo con el sharingan, ya que no acababa de fiarse. Volvió a la entrada:

¿Y bien? – preguntó la pelirosa.

Todo en orden.- se acercó a ella y poniéndole un brazo en la espalda y el otro en las rodillas la levantó. Vio que ella se sonrojaba y preguntó que le ocurría, para después decirle- déjame que te lleve. – dicho esto cogió a la joven, cerró la puerta y la llevó encima de la cama donde suavemente la recostó. Momentos después le dio un beso en la frente- Se que esto se suele hacer en la boda, pero ya que viviremos juntos…

Este Naruto tiene unas ideas que…- hizo una pausa- por una vez, ha acertado de lleno.

Si, bueno esta es tu casa.- cogió ropa de un pergamino que lleva encima – Voy a ducharme- se quitó la camisa del ahori. Entornó los ojos hacía ella que estaba totalmente roja y pícaramente sugirió- ¿quieres ducharte conmigo?.- muy serio.

¡Pervertido!.-totalmente roja, más aún, si eso era posible.

Je je, solo era una broma.- entrando en el baño.

Le debería haber dicho que sí a ver que cara hubiese puesto…-pensó.

Mientras sentía el agua de la ducha caer, inspeccionaba el lugar. Este le producía una extraña sensación de estar en su casa. Miró los armarios de la cocina y sonrió al ver todo aquel ramen. Sintió que la puerta del baño se abría y después un crujir de muelles:

Mmm, - siguió el pelinegro- Que cómoda es, sigue tal y como la dejé.- ella se dirigió al dormitorio, miró al chico atentamente.

Je…- intentando disimular, al ver el rostro del chico, cuando ella se sentó en la cama- Esa ropa, ahora te pareces más al Sasuke del que me enamoré.- él se sentó.- Pero ya no somos niños.

No, por que tú ya eres toda una mujer, mi futura mujer y yo también he cambiado.- cogió su mano- Gracias por devolverme lo que perdí, por no dejar que la maldad me consumiese. Gracias por ser mi guía, y sobretodo por quererme tanto… Sakura.

Sabes nunca imaginé que estaríamos juntos.- con tono melancólico- ¿ puedo preguntarte algo?.- algo apenada. Él asintió.- ¿ tu cuando te diste cuenta de que…- ante su incapacidad para acabar la frase el la siguió:

¿ que te quería?- ella asintió- pues en verdad, desde hace tiempo, pero no lo quería reconocer. No podía hacerlo, mi orgullo era más fuerte.- ella se le acercó más y le dijo:

Pero, aún no me has dicho cuando.- en tono de puchero.

La primera vez que quise protegerte y no pude.- contestó francamente.

¿ a que te refieres?- preguntó.

En el bosque del terror, cuando – hizo una pausa- Orochimaru nos tendió la trampa. Me asusté mucho, no quería volver a sentir que perdería a nadie, y después del genjutsu de los cuchillos, cuando vi el horror en tus ojos, sentí mucha frustración. Debía protegerte y en esos momentos no pude.

Yo ni siquiera me moví, de no ser por ti ahora estaría muerta. Pero yo también te quería,- cambió el tono- e hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para protegerte no me importaba que me pudiese pasar.

Me di cuenta, y cuando me puso el sello y se fue, me pude relajar y lo único que deseaba era sentirte cerca, por eso me dejé caer.- le sonrió cálidamente.- Y después lo de aquel tipo…- puso una mueca de fastidio.

En ese momento sentí miedo,- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos- aquel no eras tú.

Perdí el control, pero no fue por el sello.-hizo una pausa- ¿ sabes que pensé en ese momento?.

Voy a matar a ese tío…,¿no?- imitando su voz.

Bueno a parte de eso,- sonrió.

¿qué?.

" Nadie toca a mi Sakura"- dijo algo rojo.

¿en serio?.- dijo realmente sorprendida, el asintió- Y, ¿Por qué paraste cuando te abracé?.

La verdad no lo sé, creo que fue el verte llorar.- respondió sinceramente.- Tiempo después, cuando los cinco de sonido vinieron en mi busca, me costó mucho tomar la decisión de irme.- explicó- Y que tu me declararás lo que sentías por mí, no ayudó, estuve a un paso de decirte que vinieses conmigo. Que eras tu lo que de verdad quería…

Cuando te encontremos en la guarida de Orochimaru, ¿qué fue lo que pensaste, al vernos?.- inquirió.

De Naruto, que era muy cansino y que nunca entendería mi camino, y de ti…- le acarició la mejilla- quería saber si me esperarías…

Ya ves que sí. – dijo sonriendo- ahora voy a ducharme, y después salimos para el Ichiraku.- cogió la ropa y se metió en el baño, desde dentro gritó- ¡ y como se te ocurra espiarme, te ato a una farola y esta noche duermes en la calle!.

¡Hmp!- sonrió triunfante.

Sentía como caía el agua de la regadera, estaba expectante ante la idea de saber como sería el cuerpo de su pelirosa. El ruido de la puerta del baño, lo sacó del sueño en que estaba inmerso. Abrió los ojos, para después desorbitarlos ante tal espectáculo. Sakura llevaba un vestido por encima de las rodillas, ajustado por la parte de arriba y holgado por abajo, de color amarillo pálido, de tirantes:

Ya estoy lista,- acercándose al moreno- ¿ cómo me ves?.

Estás preciosa.- decía sonrojado, en un tono muy tierno.

Sasuke…- interrumpió- estás muy mono cuando te sonrojas.

Yo n-no lo estoy.- haciendo un puchero, lo que a ella le pareció de lo más encantador.

Y eres muy romántico- se sentó encima de sus rodillas, rozando sus labios con los dedos y con la otra mano en su cuello- no me esperaba esto.- dijo sinceramente.

Pero solo lo seré contigo, solo para ti. - sentenció.

Lo sé, solo para mí.- y lo besó, él no tardó mucho en responder.

* * *

**Erza232:** bien hasta aquí llega la historia... este es el capitulo final ^^

Debo agradecer a la gente que me apoyó, entre ellos marijf22, Karina Natsumi , sakura-yuuki-luna , Itachi-niisan y muchos otros, que aunque no hayan dejado reviws, se que han leido el fic. Muchas gracias a todos, de verdad... ^^

Ahora la ultima pregunta, ¿quereis que publique el fic principal, Feel my generation?. Recuerdo que este solo era un prologo ^///^. Espero que respondais, cuidaos chicos... atte: Erza232


End file.
